


The Plan

by KurlyFrasier



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Churring, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Protective Raph, Violence, and her name is layla, chur - Freeform, im terrible with tags, kind of possessive raph, kinda dark raph close to the end, leo has a gf, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlyFrasier/pseuds/KurlyFrasier
Summary: Reader has a plan to win her favorite terrapin over.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Step One

**Author's Note:**

> Step One: Learn how to fight. Now if only Raph would agree, then everything else would follow.

“No,” the word- quiet as it may have been- reverberated through the lair as everyone fell silent, including Mikey.

“What?” I asked, scrunching my brows in confusion. Out of all the brothers I figured Raph would be the one who would teach me how to fight, or at least teach me how to defend myself.

“Ya heard me,” the largest and fiercest (in my opinion) of the brothers stated, sounding annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest. A tell tale sign that he wasn’t backing down any time soon.

“Why-”

“I’ll teach ya, Dudette,” Mikey stumbled over the pizza boxes on the floor in his rush to get to me, settling a heavy, beefy arm around my shoulders.

“No,” Raph shoved his arm off my shoulders before pushing him away from me. “Ya won’t.”

“I won’t?” Mikey sounded hurt as his shoulders slumped in disappointment- as did mine.

“Why not?” I asked, too confused to be angry about Raph hurting his youngest brother, who only wanted to help- he always wanted to help. My words caused Mikey to gaze up hopefully at his favorite brother.

“‘Cause he won’t take it as seriously as it needs ta be taken. He’ll get distracted too much or make ya do too much too early or somethin.”

“I can teach her,” Donnie piped up, sliding his glasses back up his nose, sending a sweet smile my way. I beamed back at him, nodding excitedly. There was no way Raph could say no to Donnie, he was the most careful of them all.

“Nuh-uh,” Raph shook his head and my heart dropped.

“Bu-”

“Yer too sciencey ‘bout it. All those numbahs and figures and wha’not,” he shook his head again. “It gets confusin’ and that’s not wha’ anybody needs when they’re fightin’ fer their life.”

“I’ll teach you, y/n,” Leo stepped forward from the outskirts of the room, daring Raph to contradict him as the two younger terrapins and I glanced back and forth between them. He was the leader, after all. My heart soared at the prospect. I truly wanted Raph to teach me- for reasons nobody needed to know- but Leo was the only one who could really challenge Raph in a spar. Not to say Donnie and Mikey couldn’t handle their own, but I could always tell Raph took it easier on his little brothers, but always gave his best with the oldest. Whether that was because they were almost always at odds or because Leo was truly more of a challenge was yet to be discovered.

“No,” Raph growled out, his stance shifting from relaxed and in control to tense and barely contained fury in the span of less than a second. It was amazing really- how quickly he could go from one extreme to the other. His green eyes- sharp as the sais glued to his hips- clashed with Leo’s icy blues. I stepped back, knowing better than to interrupt as I silently prayed this wouldn’t come to blows.

“And why not?” Leo smirked, knowing there was no real reason Raph could possibly come up with.

“‘Cause,” Raph surprised us all with a smirk of his own as he continued. “Last I checked, yer girlfriend don’t like it when you spend time with y/n, here. Plus, all that meditatin’ crap prob’ly ain’t necessary for what she wants.”

Leo’s eyes widened a bit and his step faltered, eyes flickering in my direction as if he was worried I didn’t know Layla wasn’t my biggest fan. My stomach dropped as all hope drained out of me. 

“It’s okay,” I whispered, gaining everyone’s attention as I gave Leo a tight smile. “I don’t wanna cause any problems between you and Layla. Besides, I know she doesn’t really like me much.”

“Sorry,” Leo started, reaching out for me before I stopped him.

“Don’t worry about it,” I said, wishing to be anywhere but there. “Um- I’ll just head home for the day. I have homework to do anyway.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph watched you leave with a heavy heart. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to teach you per se. It was more like he didn’t want you purposely putting yourself in danger. He knew when you got good enough (which you would, he had no doubt about that) that you would want to help them on patrol, or worse, go fight on your own during the day when he couldn’t be there to keep you safe. And it was that thought- the thought of you getting hurt because he wasn’t there- that kept him from teaching you how to fight. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if you, of all people, got hurt.

“I’ll go make sure she gets home safe,” Raph quickly stated and followed after you- only to get tugged back by all three of his brothers.

“It’s daylight-”

“So?” He growled, yanking his arms out of his brothers’ grips to no avail.

“You could be seen-”

“I don’t care! She could get hurt!”

“Which is exactly why she should learn how to fight,” Leo muttered under his breath. Raph heard though. Loud and clear. The words forced him to pause, allowing his brothers to drag him back.

“No,” Raph’s voice was quiet before he turned on them with a piercing gaze the moment their grip loosened, pointing at each one with a dare. “None o’ ya betta go behind my back and teach her.”

“Whoa, dude,” Mikey lifted his hands in surrender. “I won’t teach her anything. Promise.”

“Good,” Raph grunted out, looking at Donnie.

“I like my shell in one piece, thanks,” he said, walking off toward his lab.

“And you?” Raph glared at his older brother.

“Fine,” he huffed out. “But I don’t see why you won’t let her learn. It would be good for her, ya know.”

“Doesn’t matta’,” Raph dismissed, marching his way out to the tunnels. He had to make sure you made it home safe.

“She should be able to defend herself!” He heard Leo shout after him. “You can’t always be there!”

Raph barely kept himself from telling his brother that he should worry more about Layla’s insecurities than you, but decided that particular fight wasn’t worth it.

The sun hid behind deep, gray clouds as Raph caught up with you. He cursed under his breath when he noticed you turn down an alley. You had told him yourself that you didn’t like taking alleys and almost always stayed out of them. So why had you taken one that day?

Raph sighed in relief when he saw the alley was empty aside from you and made his way down.

“Why ya takin’ the alley?” Raph asked worriedly, causing you to spin around in shock at the sound of his voice.

“Raph!” You whisper-hissed, eyes watery from unshed tears. “It’s daylight!”

“So? I wanted ta make sure ya got home safe,” he shrugged like it was no big deal if someone saw him and wondered what made you cry.

“Well, I wouldn’t need you to make sure I got home safe if you would teach me how to defend myself,” you stated defiantly, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Ya still on that?” He growled, fisting the hands at his sides.

“Yeah, Raph. I’m still on that,” you fumed, hands now on your hips, causing his gaze to settle on those curves. He wondered what it would feel like to rest his hands on those same hips. “Leo teaches Layla, why can’t I learn?”

“Don’t tell me ya jealous,” he scoffed- a sad attempt to cover up his own pang of jealousy at the mention of his brother’s name. Is that all you wanted? To win over his brother?

“No. I just wanted to- Ugh. Nevermind,” you sighed, dropping her hands before turning around to head home. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“It doesn’t?” Raph’s heart tore at your retreat. “Then why’d ya ask in the first place?” His voice taunted you.

“Because, Raph,” you spun on your heel, piercing him with a fury he had never seen before. “I wanted to spend time with you.”

He took a step back as you stepped forward. 

“I wanted to not feel like a defenseless little girl.”

Another step as frustrated tears fell from your eyes.

“I wanted to not be so afraid.”

Another had him against a dumpster as you continued forward, poking him roughly in the chest 

“I wanted to not be such a worry- a bother to you.”

Raph shook his head, but you ignored him like you did your tears. 

“But apparently, that’s all I’ll ever be.”

“Ya not-”

“Or maybe you just don’t think I’m worth the time, huh? Is that it?”

“Y/n,” he grabbed your shoulders, shaking you gently to get your attention- he had heard enough. 

“What?” The tears blurred your vision as you let them fall, not caring that he saw. 

“Y/n,” he rasped, leaning down to your eye level, cupping your cheeks to wipe the tears away. “Yer not a botha’ and ya don’t have ta be afraid ‘cause yer not defenseless,” he smirked. “Ya got me.”

“Raph,” you all but snarled, frustrated beyond belief as you ignored the way your heart fluttered at those words. You wanted to pull away, but couldn’t find the strength- his hands on you felt so comforting, so right, so- “That’s the point! What if you’re not around?”

“I’ll always-”

“Like right now! You aren’t supposed to be up here!” You couldn’t help but stomp a foot on the pavement. “That’s why I was taking the alley. To maybe get hurt-”

His gentle grip on your face tensed as you realized your mistake.

“You what,” he ground out through clenched teeth, moving his hands back to your shoulders- unwilling to let go, even if you were being unreasonable.

“Well, I- I thought if I g-got hurt maybe you’d teach me to d-de-defend myself,” it all sounded like a question as you second-guessed yourself. It had you wondering if maybe your plan wasn’t quite full proof. 

“Lemme get this straight,” Raph stood tall, reluctantly releasing his grip on you. “Ya thought gettin’ yerself hurt would force me ta teach ya how ta fight so ya can purposely find trouble?”

“Well, y-yes and n-no,” your gaze flicked beyond Raph, onto those walking past the alley entrance. He followed your sight to the traffic and, with a heavy sigh, picked you up in his burly arms.

“Wh-”

“The roof,” he stated flatly as he hopped up to the roof, bouncing from fire escape to fire escape before settling you down on a random metal box. “Please, enlighten me,” he demanded, staring you down, eyes sharp and all-knowing as he crossed his arms over his chest. Touching you did distracting things to him and he did not need that while he was trying to figure out your way of thinking.

“Uh,” you gave him a tentative smile as you found your bearings. “I don’t wanna find trouble, I just wanna be able to fight it off.”

“What ya were tryin’ ta do- searchin’ fer somebody ta hurt ya- proves ya wrong, y/n.”

“It was only to make a point!” You exasperated, rolling your eyes, wishing Raph would understand.

“So, if-” your head snapped up at him, looking too hopeful for his taste. “And that’s a big if, Princess.”

“Yeah?” You smiled.

“Do ya promise not ta go lookin’ fer trouble?”

You started nodding your head when he gestured with a hand to stop.

“And don’ ya dare go thinkin’ ya can go on patrol.”

“I promise! I promise!” You hopped up, jumping up and down in excitement. “Please, please, please!” You begged, grabbing an arm and hugging it tight as you rested your head on his bicep- considering you couldn’t reach his shoulder.

“Fine-”

“Yes!” You loosened your grip for a victory pump, but Raph caught it before you could.

“But if I so much as hear ya got yerself in trouble-”

“I won’t! I promise!”

“Good,” he grunted out. “But if ya do then ya neva’ leavin’ my sight. Got it?”

“Got it,” you beamed up at him before nudging him down enough so you could give him a peck on the cheek, surprising him. “Now let’s go!” You squealed, running for the ladder to get off the roof.

“Now?” Raph asked, cheeks red from your kiss.

“Yes now,” you rolled your eyes with a smile, excited to spend more time with your favorite turtle, hopeful your relationship will grow into something more than friendship as you proved yourself to him. “I’ve got some fighting to do!”

“I’m gonna regret this,” Raph muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he followed you to the lair.


	2. Step Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get him to notice you. If only Raph would stop leaving in the middle of practice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's official, I have a bad habit of going from 1st person pov to other pov's but at least I only do it once in this fic instead of the 500 times in Terrified lol
> 
> Also, I have no idea if chur is spelled with one R or two, so bare with me on that lol cuz I went back and forth on that too....
> 
> Anyway...READ ON!

It had been months since Raph finally agreed to teach you how to fight, and it felt like you had gotten nowhere. Yes, your fighting skills were getting decent. Yes, you got to spend all of your free time with Raph. But he was keeping himself at a distance, or so it seemed to you.

The first few weeks you wore a t-shirt (that was a little too big) and sweats before practicing in leggings and a tee that fit a little better with a lower cut. When that didn’t work, you upped your game with school-appropriate length shorts and a cami. Now you wore short shorts and a sports bra- no shirt- and had been for almost a month. Still, Raph never ‘accidentally’ touched you inappropriately. Never said anything inappropriately. He didn’t even look at you inappropriately! It was starting to get more than frustrating. It was starting to sear a black hole in your heart. 

You were going to fail.

Did he even find you attractive?

You groaned, sprawling yourself out on the floor as you waited for Raph to return from helping Mikey with- you couldn’t remember. You didn’t know because you never heard Mikey asking for help in the first place. Raph just suddenly stopped the lesson and said he would be back- that Mikey was calling for him.

“What’s wrong y/n?” Donnie’s voice from above had you gasp in surprise and had your eyes opening wide. You hadn’t even heard him walk towards you. 

“Nothing...just waiting on Raph,” you replied as you sat up and wrapped your arms around your knees, sounding hopeless.

“I thought he was in here? I was going to give him his phone back,” Donnie glanced around the room as you gave him a quizzical look. “He broke it last night on patrol. Again.”

“Oh. He’s helping Mikey with...something,” you shrugged.

“Mikey?”

“Yeah.”

“Getting the pizza?” Donnie asked in suspicion.

“I guess? I don’t know. Raph just said Mikey was calling for him,” you explained.

“Okay,” Donnie drawled. “Mind giving this to him when he gets back?”

“Sure,” you answered, grabbing the t-phone from his outstretched hand before he left the room mumbling to himself.

After a few more minutes of inactivity, you shivered.

“If ya put on some clothes ya wouldn’t be so cold.” Your head snapped to the entrance to find Raph sauntering in.

“I am wearing clothes,” was your automatic reply. “I get hot if I wear more, is all.”

“Ready?” he said, taking a fighting stance as if you were actually a worthy opponent.

“Yeah,” you stood up with a stance of your own. “Did you guys get the pizza?”

“Pizza?” He let his arms drop a little, face scrunched in confusion.

“Yeah, Donnie said you guys went to get the pizza,” you barely registered his confusion, too engrossed in thinking of a way to get past his defenses.

“Uh, yeah,” he put his arms back up. 

“And you don’t wanna eat first?”

“I- uh- when I found out he jus’ wanted someone ta go with him I told him I was trainin’ with ya an’ told him ta go by himself.”

“Oh...okay,” you punched at him, hitting nothing but thick forearm when he blocked it.

“Good hit,” he commented.

“Good hit?” You asked in exasperation and relaxed your stance, arms hanging at your sides. “Raph, you easily blocked me- like always.”

“Doesn’ mean it wasn’ a good punch.”

You sighed, more upset that Raph didn’t seem to be interested in you more than anything. “Can we stop for the day?” You asked hopefully. Raph was a strict teacher. Shortened sessions did not happen unless someone was dying. “I’m exhausted and I’m sure the pizza will be here any minute anyway.”

“Sure,” he shrugged, acquiescing easier than you thought he would.

“Really?”

“Yeah. ‘M starvin’ anyway,” he turned to walk away, barely giving you a second glance.

“Wait!”

He stopped at your demand, but didn’t face you. 

“Mind if I borrow a shirt? I didn’t bring anything extra with me because I was running late,” you lied. You didn’t run late and you didn’t forget anything. You left you hoodie and sweats at home, hoping Raph would let you borrow one of his oversized shirts- maybe get some sort of reaction out of him. Damsel in distress and all that.

“Sure,” he rumbled out, sounding weirdly pleased. You cocked your head, confused because you had never heard that sound from him before, but followed him to his room anyway. Every once in a while you would hear Leo make a rumbly purring sound around Layla, mostly on movie nights like tonight would turn into- hence why Mikey was getting pizza- and wondered what it meant.

Was it a good thing?

Or was he annoyed?

You decided you would ask Donnie about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph couldn’t stop the happy chur that emitted from deep within. It wasn’t often his churr slipped out and usually it was when he was thinking about you late at night after everyone else was asleep. Needless to say, he was relieved when you told him that you needed to talk to Donnie the moment you had his shirt on. He didn’t think he’d be able to stop the deep chur that was quickly building as he watched you leave his room. He didn’t even comment for fear of churring instead of speaking.

What a freaky mutant thing to do- another thing to remind you that he wasn’t human.

He practically slammed the door shut behind you so he could chur in peace and maybe find a way to keep it in during the movie later. Raph decided that Donnie might know a trick or two to keep the churr in and headed to the lab- completely forgetting the fact that you left to go talk to the same brother.

“...make rumbly sounds?” 

Raph stopped short in a panic outside the lab when he heard your voice.

“Sure, Raph’s always rumbly,” Donnie chuckled, sounding distracted.

“What about Leo?” You asked, causing Raph’s curiosity to peak. “He does some sort of purring thing when he’s around Layla.”

“Yeah. What about it?” Donnie seemed to be wary of where the conversation was going. Which, in turn, had Raph worried.

“Well, have you ever heard Raph make that noise?” 

Raph internally groaned. He had hoped you didn’t hear him chur in the dojo, but apparently, you had.

“Not really, no.” 

Raph sighed, thankful his brothers hardly ever heard the embarrassing noise out of him.

“Oh,” you sounded disappointed. “What’s it mean, then?”

“Uh...Well, you see- um-” Raph peeked around the corner to see Donnie was doing everything in his power to not look you in the eye. You were making it difficult, though, constantly moving in front of him to gain his attention. Raph barely kept his chuckle from bubbling up- glad it wasn’t him. “That’s not really something that we- uh- like to talk about.”

“It’s not?” You asked innocently.

“Right. It’s kind of…,” Donnie sighed in defeat. “Personal.”

Raph took that as his cue to interrupt, pretending he hadn’t heard a thing. “Hey, Donnie. I got a question for ya.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Donnie mumbled before giving his brother a sly grin. “What a coincidence, Raph. Y/n has a question for you.”

Raph’s heart sped up in a panic- betrayed by his own flesh and blood. Not that he could blame Donnie, it wasn’t his fault you were so curious, so troublesome, so adorable in that oversized shirt. Not that he was looking at you. He couldn’t without embarrassing himself, so he looked past you. At the interesting vial of goo behind you.

“N-no I don’t,” you stuttered out, eyes shifting toward the exit as you rambled. “No questions here, haha. I mean, do ya think Mikey’s back? You know what, nevermind. I’ll go check. Bye!”

The guys watched you leave in amusement. The moment you were out of earshot Raph turned to his brother, churring uncontrollably.

“Oh you’ve got it bad, don’t you,” Donnie grinned.

“How do I make it stop,” Raph’s eyes bugged out, panting.

“How do you usually stop it?”

“Holdin’ my breath.”

“Well, you can’t do that all night. You’ll pass out.”

“Naw, ya think?” Raph’s churr turned into an aggravated growl.

“Maybe don’t try to stop it?”

“Wha’? Are ya crazy!” Raph’s arms flailed at his sides. “She’ll hear it.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“Yeah, it’s embarrassin’.”

“Maybe telling her won’t make it so daunting. Once she knows that it means something positive-”

“Positive?” Raph’s fists clenched.

“Yeah,” Donnie shrugged. “If you put it in the most vague terms, anyway.”

“Like?” Raph growled threateningly low.

“Just tell her it means you’re happy. That should keep her off both of our backs.”

“Happy?” Raph thought for a moment before gently nodding. “Yeah...I guess tha’ could work. Thanks Don.”

“No problem, Ra-” Donnie turned around to see his brother was already gone.


	3. Step Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step Three: A blip in the plan.

You had learned the deep, rumbly, purring sound was called a chur- and that it meant he was happy. A smile erupted on your face at the thought. You had done something that made Raph happy. You! Now if only you could figure out what, exactly, caused him to churr in the dojo. You figured there was a 50/50 chance that the movie made him happy enough to churr considering it was a comedy. It was that, or you sitting next to him and you didn’t want to get your hopes too high. Granted, you thought, flopping onto your bed with a joyful sigh, it was a little late for that. Still, you wanted to hear it again. Aside from his voice, that chur was your new favorite sound.

The next morning you grabbed the borrowed shirt and immediately left for the lair, excited to hang out with Raph again, especially since it was the one rest day he took out of the week. When you entered, the lair was completely silent. Looking at the time on your phone you realized it might be a little early for the turtles to be up and about, except for Donnie. So you made your way to the lab, not realizing someone else was reading on the couch as you walked by.

“You’re still here?” 

You jumped at the voice, turning slowly on your heel to face her. “No, I just got here.”

“And you didn’t text the guys you were coming over?” Layla gave you a skeptical look, sitting up and setting her book to the side.

“No,” you shrugged, wondering why she was even talking to you. Normally she kept her distance and ignored you. This conversation already had you wishing she would have kept quiet when she saw you. “They never told me it was necessary.”

“You should. They’re probably getting tired of you popping in every day.”

“What makes you say that?” Your heart sunk a little. You didn’t want to believe her- you really didn’t- but she was Leo’s girlfriend. She probably knew more about their inner thoughts than you did. You clung tight to the fabric of Raph’s shirt.

“Just a hunch,” Layla half shrugged, resting her chin in her hand like she was getting tired of the conversation and she wasn’t the only one. “What makes you think they aren't?

“Well- they haven’t said otherwise and they don’t ever complain-”

“What makes you think they would complain? They’re all nice guys, ya know. I doubt they want to hurt your feelings. Mikey would put up with any human who is nice to him. Donnie’s so busy tinkering he probably barely notices your presence. Same with Leo, but because of me. As for Raph,” she trailed off, standing up to face you. “He only agreed to teach you how to fight ‘cause the guys made him feel bad about it.”

“But,” the back of your eyes stung with unshed tears, but you would die before you ever cried in front of this bimbo. “Raph said the churring meant he was happy. I doubt he would churr if he really didn’t like me. Same with teaching me how to fight.”

“Ha! Not a churr that deep. Could you not hear Leo’s as I sat in his lap?”

“Y-yeah-”

“Was his that low pitched?”

“N-no-”

“That’s because he was happy I was on his lap,” she smirked. “Just because Raph churred, doesn’t mean he was happy. There are many reasons they churr. And each reason has a different pitch.”

“Oh,” you breathed out, mind reeling. 

“Yeah,” she picked up her book and headed toward the kitchen. “Raph’s churr last night? That didn’t sound very happy to me.”

“Then what does that low-pitched churr mean?” You asked, trying not to sound desperate as you followed her to the kitchen against your better judgement.

“Frustrated, annoyed, angry…,” Layla made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table before continuing as you stood silent, not sure what to believe. You knew she didn’t like you, but would she purposely push you away from the guys? “Something like that. You know Raph and his temper.”

Actually, you didn’t. Not really. You knew how he got with his brothers- especially Leo- but he had never been like that with you. He may have gotten a little impatient when it took you a few days to properly learn a new move and he seemed to make excuses to leave the dojo at least once a session. The more you thought about it, the more it started making sense. The guys really were too nice for their own good. They protect a city that doesn’t even know they exist, for goodness sakes! It does make a little sense that they wouldn’t want to hurt your feelings by telling you to leave. Plus, Donnie did say the churring was personal for them and Raph seemed reluctant when he brought it up. Maybe he was going to say he was tired of teaching you? And instead opted for a lie so he didn’t hurt you. You plopped in the chair next to Layla, resting the shirt on your lap, wishing you knew what to believe.

“I can give you my number if you like?” Her question had had your head snapping in her direction, gauging to see if she was serious.

“What?” You asked, not sure you heard her right.

“My number,” she said as if you were becoming fast friends. “So you can text me to see if the guys mind having you over. They wouldn’t lie to me.”

“Oh...sure,” you said in a confused daze as you handed her your phone. “I guess.”

“Sorry,” she set your phone back down on the table in front of you after texting herself. “I hate telling you, but figured if I were you I’d rather know the truth.”

“Yeah,” you sighed. “Th-”

“Yo, Dudette,” Mikey walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “I didn’t know you were still here.”

“Hey, Mikey,” your reply was quiet as you stood up, shirt hanging over your arm. “I was just leaving, actually.”

“Okay, Dudette,” he yawned. “I’ll see ya next time then.”

You could only nod as you walked by, shoulders slumped as you headed to the door of the lair, contemplating all that had been said between Layla and yourself.

“Hey, Y/n,” Raph’s gravelly morning voice freezed you in your tracks. “Back already?”

“Uhm,” you didn’t know how to respond and you were unwilling to turn around and meet his all-knowing gaze. He obviously knew you left last night. Heck, he probably followed you home like he usually did. 

“Did ya wanna practice summore?” He stepped closer as he spoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be honest, Raph was slightly disappointed you weren’t wearing his shirt again. But he wasn’t about to complain that you were back so early. He only wished you would’ve told him so he could’ve made sure you got back safe.

“N-no, that’s okay. I just,” you trailed off as if in thought. “I just wanted to give you your shirt back.”

“Oh. Okay,” Raph gently grasped his shirt from the hand you held out to your side without looking at him. Your strange behavior had the gears in his brain turning- waking him up. “Have ya had breakfast?”

“No,” you whispered. 

“Then come on,” he walked past you with a wave of his hand for you to follow. “I’ll make ya yer favorite.”

“That’s okay, Raph,” your voice shook, causing Raph to stop and turn around to see you hadn’t moved. “No need to go through the trouble.”

“Trouble?” Raph retraced his steps back to you, now officially awake and not at all happy with whatever was going on. You were your usual, happy self the night before and now you wouldn’t even look at him. The only thing he could think of that changed was the fact that he churred next to you all through the movie. Did that freak you out so much you couldn’t even look at him? His heart stopped at the thought. “If it bothe’d ya that much then all ya had ta do was say somethin’.”

You flinched at his sharp tone- sad, confused eyes finally staring up at him. “Wha-”

“My churrin’,” he crossed his arms and avoided eye contact, wishing he would’ve never told you about it.

“No!” You grabbed his arm, only to instantly pull away, eyes wide. “I-I mean- I-I liked it,” you mumbled, bowing your head, but he caught the blush that rose to your cheeks and just like that; his heart was beating again.

“If ya liked it so much, then why won’t ya look at me?” He asked, voice huskier than he intended as he tried catching your eye, too afraid to lift your chin himself considering what happened seconds ago.

“I, uh,” you slowly lifted your head, looking wary until a steely look settled in your eyes. He was instantly on alert. He knew that look. You were about to ask something and you weren’t going to stop until you got what you wanted. It was the same look you had that night he agreed to teach you how to fight. “Is there more than one reason you guys churr?”

“Whaddya mean?” He rubbed the back of his neck, flustered by your question.

“Don’t play dumb, Raph,” you whisper-hissed, poking his plastron as you demanded to know if joy was the only reason he churred.

“No,” he winced, closing his eyes tight as he answered your question. “There’s othah reasons we churr.”

“Why didn’t you tell me,” you sounded hurt, forcing his eyes open.

“Sometimes it’s a territorial thing,” he rushed out, arms flailing. “Or a protective thing. Or-”

“When you’re annoyed or frustrated? Angry?” You asked accusingly, baffling him.

“I guess tha’ could be a reason,” he said slowly, trying to understand where this was going or where this even came from.

“You guess?”

“Yeah. I mean- ‘M angry all the time and I ain’t ever churred ‘cause of it.”

“Oh,” you deflated, seeming to be in deep thought which allowed Raph to let out a relieved sigh. He still wasn’t sure where all of this was coming from, but at least now you didn’t look like you were going to kick him in the nards. 

“Are there any other reasons?”

“Uh- Nope,” he lied. There was another reason, but it was embarrassing and...intimate, to say the least. He tensed as Layla walked out of the kitchen behind you, hoping she hadn’t heard. If anyone- aside from them- were to know the other reason they churred, it would be her.

“Do they all sound different?” You asked, head cocked in curiosity. He relaxed a little, now that you moved on to something less embarrassing about the churrs.

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” you seemed upset about the fact.

“An’ we each sound diff’rent too,” he voiced, hoping to cheer you up.

“You do?”

“Yeah. Like our voices, ya know?” He shrugged. “We each sound diff’rent.”

“That makes sense,” you nodded, sounding lighter than before.

“So,” you paused, glancing around the room, seeming unsure of yourself- which wasn’t often- before facing him once more. “It’s okay that I show up unannounced and you’re still okay with teaching me how to fight, right?”

“Yeah,” he squinted down at you. “Where’s this all comin’ from, Y/n?”

“Nowhere,” you waved a hand in dismissal, shaking your head before smiling up at him. “Doesn’t matter- Anything exciting planned for the day?”

“Breakfast,” he said, entranced by your smile, wishing he could wake up next to that smile every morning.


	4. Step Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step Four: This wasn't part of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some violence, somewhat dark Raph (although I think I'd really enjoy some dark!Raph. Know anyone who writes that?)

You weren’t paying attention as you walked home from a leisurely day in the lair- even if it did start kind of rough. Your thoughts ranged from Layla’s insincere words to a game you couldn’t seem to beat Mikey in. You thought maybe he had figured a way to cheat and had yet to share his insights. Then you thought about churrs, causing an unconscious smile to grace your lips. Raph hadn’t churred all day, though- which turned your smile into a frown.

“Hey there, girlie,” a rough voice said next to you, stopping you cold as you held your breath. “I liked that smile.”

“Yeah, me too, Vinny,” another stated behind you, his footsteps heavy on the pavement, his voice sinister. “I bet we can make her smile again. Whaddya think?”

“Real pretty like?” The first voice you assumed to be Vinny, snickered. “Ya really think so, Jim?”

Blood rushed in your ears as your breathing turned rapid and eyes raked over your surroundings in a panic. It had gotten dark on your trek home and you may have passed it a block or two back- you weren’t certain because you didn’t travel the opposite way of the lair very often. Not only had you passed your home, but you seemed to have turned into an unfamiliar alley. One that reeked of liquor and urine. So definitely not the best alley you could have wandered into. 

“Yeah,” Jim chuckled, sounding closer, close enough for you to feel his body heat behind you. The eerie sound gave you chills. “I bet her scream sounds like a siren’s call, too.”

On some unknown reflex, you elbowed Jim in the stomach, sidestepped away from Vinny, and spun to face the so-called men in a fighting stance- the cold, rough brick behind you a comforting presence. The move surprised you and your wide eyes proved that.

“Oh-ho!” Vinny laughed as he nudged his doubled-over, hacking friend with a menacing grin. “She’s a feisty one.” 

Jim spit at your feet. “Good. I like to tame them-”

“Do ya hear that?”

You strained your ears and steadied your breathing, hoping the rush of blood would go silent.

“Wha-”

“Shh!” Vinny put a finger up to his lips, eyes wide and frantic with fear. “I swear I hear-”

The pavement beneath your feet vibrated and that’s when you noticed the deep, rumbling, growly noise coming from the shadows behind the men. Whatever it was, wasn’t human and had your heart rate beating wildly in your chest.

“Ya promised, Swee’heart,” the baritone growl forced your eyes to focus up and into the shadows, latching onto familiar, furious green eyes. You ignored the new nickname, thinking it was the anger talking. His voice was deeper than you had ever heard. His gaze promised retribution. For the first time since you had met him, you were scared. Scared of what he was capable of. Scared the men before you may not see tomorrow. Scared of his fury and what it meant for you.

“Hey!” One of the men shouted, already facing away from you. “We found her first.”

“Yeah! Go find your own b-”

A hand reached into the dim light. Three-fingered and deep green wrapped onto the talking man’s neck, squeezing just enough to shut him up. The man automatically grabbed the wrist the hand was attached to- a sad attempt to free himself. His friend stood statue still and silent as he stared at the mutated hand. 

“Ya promised ya wouldn’ go lookin’ fer trouble,” Raph said, slow and meticulous, eyes never straying from your own as the ground continued to vibrate beneath your feet. “An’ I tried stayin’ away, Swee’heart. I really did. But these lowlives kep’ talkin’ an’ I didn’ like wha’ they were sayin’.”

The statue moved, but Raph grabbed the back of his shirt in a flash. The man squeaked.

“Nuh-uh. Where do ya think yer goin’?” Raph held him in place. Now that he was facing you, you saw it was Vinny who tried to run. “She’s been workin’ real hard learnin’ how ta fight,” his eyes gleamed. “It would be a shame if she didn’ get ta practice.”

You cocked your head, slightly confused, arms long ago fell to your sides. Was Raph saying to hit the man?

“Ya elbowed this guy pretty good earlier,” Raph shook the man he held by the neck and you were certain he was going to pass out at any moment. Raph smirked. “Thought ya might like a chance ta hit this guy too.”

“R-really?” Your voice shook. You weren’t much of a violent person, but you had been curious if Raph’s praise during practice was truthful. Plus, it felt great defending yourself a bit ago.

“Yeah. Wide stance, remembah?” 

You nodded, a gleam in your eyes as you got into a fighting stance. 

Raph somehow grunted in approval over what you had, by now, figured out to be another one of his churrs. “Do me a favor, though. Only hit ‘im once. I don’ wantchya ta hurt yaself.”

You gave him a half nod, pulling your arm back and aimed for Vinny’s eye. Bone crunched under bone. Your arm vibrated from the contact and you pulled back, shaking the sharp pain out of your hand and wrist, causing more pain than you thought it would. When you looked up you saw you missed Vinny’s eye and instead, jabbed his nose. Vinny was groaning in pain, hands filling with blood as Raph chuckled, still holding the men in their place.

“Good hit, Swee’heart,” Raph tossed Jim into the side of the building and he slumped onto the ground in silence. Then Raph jabbed Vinny in the temple, knocking him out and dropped him on the ground before crossing the alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph stood in front of you, unable to stop the protective churr that still hadn’t quietened down even though the threat was literally passed out on the pavement. He had a feeling it wouldn’t stop unless he took you to the lair- where he knew you would be safe- and had Donnie check your wrist.

“C’mon,” Raph lifted you up into his arms and made his way to the roof. He stayed silent, aside from the churring, and was comforted by the fact that you wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head on his shoulder as he hopped roof to roof until they arrived at the manhole closest to the lair. Reluctantly, he set you down, knowing he couldn’t hold you and enter the sewers at the same time. Immediately after he closed the manhole up he lifted you back into his arms and held you close. Thankfully, you didn’t protest. He never wanted to let you go. Pride filled his chest as he remembered the move you pulled the same moment one of the thugs reached for you. Not that you saw what that lowlife was doing, but the dread that filled Raph as he watched was a memory he would never forget. It made his blood boil, you being in danger. He was happy now that you had convinced him to teach you how to fight. 

Now in the lair, he strode straight for Donnie’s lab, his obnoxious churring catching everyone’s attention as he walked by. They didn’t dare follow him. Not even Leo.

“Donnie,” Raph’s voice was demanding as he walked into the lab. “I need ya ta check Y/n’s hand an’ wrist.”

“I’m not touching her,” Donnie stated, backing into the wall, hands up in surrender as Raph sat you on the table.

“What. Why not?” He growled along with his churring, never taking his eyes off of you, a hand rested on your knee.

“Your churr, bro. I’d rather keep my shell in one piece, thanks.”

“I won’t hurtchya, I promise,” Raph gritted out, squeezing your knee without realizing it, still not moving his gaze from you.

“Raph,” you rested a hand on his, causing his grip to loosen, and the other on his chest. “I’m okay, see?” You moved your wrist and fingers to prove nothing was broken. You barely even winced, but he saw it and it kicked his churr up a notch in volume. 

“Donn-”

“Please, Raphie?” Your plea had his heart skipping a beat, your eyes glistened with unshed tears. “I promise I’m okay. Please don’t be mad anymore-”

“Mad?” Both brothers spoke in shock.

“I’m not mad, Swee’heart. I’m-I-” Raph ripped his gaze away from you and looked to his brother for help. He didn’t know how to express that he just wanted you by his side. That he wanted you safe and away from danger. That he couldn’t live without you. That he’ll always be there to protect you. That you didn’t need to fight because he vows he will always be with you in whatever capacity you deem him worthy of. That you were never leaving his sight again if he had any say in the matter.

“He’s not mad, Y/n. Although, I could see why you would think that considering how domineering his protective churr is.”

“Protective?” Your face scrunched in confusion.

“Yes,” Donnie nodded and Raph looked back to you, never wanting to look at anything other than your beauty for eternity. “He wants to keep you safe and, in his eyes, the only thing he deems good enough to protect you is himself. Honestly, I’ve never seen him like this so I’m worried that if I touch you, he’d try to kill me.”

“Kill you-” Your furrowed brows raised in surprise. “Raph you didn’t?”

“No,” he held your gaze with confidence. He may not have killed those men in the alley, but he wanted to. His entire being begged him to squeeze the life out of one and crush the other, but he didn’t. He was worried you may never want to have anything to do with him again if he did and that thought kept him refrained.

“That’s good,” you breathed out. “So now what?”

“Donnie’s gonna check ya out,” Raph unconsciously rubbed his hand up and down your thigh in a soothing gesture. More for himself than for you. Touching you proved you were alive. That you were there- with him.

“Not with you in here, he isn’t.”

“Well I’m not gonna leave ya,” he rasped barely above his churr, leaving the sentence hanging. You now knew what this particular churr meant, he didn’t need to say it.

“Yes-”

“No way in-”

“Raph,” you cupped his face in your hands. His eyes closed at your gentle touch. “If you want Donnie to check my hand, you’re going to have to leave the room.” His eyes flashed open at the suggestion.

“No-”

“Five minutes.”

“Fiv-”

“No-”

“Minut-”

“No-”

“I promise.”

Your words made him pause for a beat. His churring the only sound to be heard. Donnie still hadn’t moved.

Two.

“Ya said that before, Swee’heart.”

“Donnie isn’t going to hurt me, Raphie,” the nickname made his heart soar even as your hands fell to your lap. “You know this. And you know I didn’t go looking for danger.”

“Tha’s not what it looked like ta me,” Raph saw the confusion cross over your face. “Ya walked past yer place and cut through three alleys headin’ who-knows-where before ya entered that last alley an’ those guys saw yer pretty little smile.”

Your eyes widened in shock as your cheeks turned into his favorite shade of pink before you finally stuttered out your question. “Y-you think I h-have a pr-pretty smile?”

He tucked some hair behind your ear. “Yeah, Dum-dum-”

“And you wanna keep me safe?” Your voice was determined this time, a certain gleam in your eye that had always frightened him. You looked as if you had connected more dots than he had ever planned to let you connect.

“Y-yeah-”

“Then why am I not your Layla!?”

“My Layla? Oh-”

“Yeah! I’ve learned how to fight. I had to freeze my butt off just so you would be forced to lend me a shirt! I-”

“Ya did what?” His sharp tone shut you up and had you looking to Donnie for help. So Raph blocked your view of his brother, smirking down at you. “Y/n, ya can borrow my shirt any time. No need for a ruse.”

“Fine,” you huffed. “But that still doesn’t explain why we- w-why we aren’t y-you know?”

“Togetha?” Raph finished for you, a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah,” you whispered, looking down at your lap, thumbs fiddling.

“‘Cause I nevah thought ya would wan’ somethin like me,” Raph answered, voice hoarse, his churring much quieter than before.

“Like you? Raph, I’ve liked you for months!” You exasperated, clearly frustrated he didn’t get the memo.

“Ya deserve more than me-”

“No! Don’t you dare do that, Raph,” you gave him a pointed look.

“But ya do-”

“Oh yeah? Then who do you think could protect me better than you?”

Raph stayed quiet, unwilling to answer that. He was certain nobody could protect you better than him, but that wouldn’t help him convince you otherwise.

“Exactly,” you whispered out before tugging him down by the edge of his plastron. Surprising him with your soft lips against his own.

~~~

Donnie never did check your hand that night and Raph’s churring didn’t stop for the next few days; going back and forth between his deep, growly protective churr and his rumbly happy churr- depending on who was close by. Layla claimed she became stifled because she was always stuck in the lair and was never able to go on any ‘proper’ dates, which eventually led to her breaking up with Leo.

-Honestly though, everyone was better off without her lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I just did not have a segue (pronounced segway- apparently 'segways' are the 2-wheeled motorized things that you stand on) into the whole "everyone figuring out Layla is evil" thing unless I wrote like...another chapter or two and I wasn't feeling it. Knowing me, I would've gotten sucked into another black hole lol


End file.
